


First Date

by imwithtony



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 22:25:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17610173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imwithtony/pseuds/imwithtony
Summary: Peter and Tony’s first date went spectacular.





	First Date

Peter can recall his first date more clearly than he can recall what he learned in Biology in 9th grade.

They had been walking around Manhattan on a hot summer day when they decided to stop for ice cream. Peter was not well known for having neat eating skills. So, naturally, he managed to get his vanilla ice cream all over his mouth and around his lips. Tony was staring the whole time as he lapped at his cone. 

"You've got a little something one your face... could I help you?"

Peter nodded. Tony leaned across the table and licked the side of Peter's mouth before doing the same to his lips. Tony pulled away momentarily before Peter pulled his head back for a deep kiss. Tony tasted like chocolate, counteracting his sweet vanilla. 

The next thing Peter knew, they were back in Tony's pent house, ripping at each other's clothes. Peter dropped to his knees in front of Tony and wrapped his lips around Tony. Tony tipped his head back against the wall supporting him and threaded his fingers into Peter's hair, gently guiding him. Peter took him deeper down his throat and sucked hard. Tony had groaned loudly at this action and since, Peter had used it countless times. 

"You're gonna make me cum."

Peter pulled off to respond.

"Cum down my throat, daddy."

Tony groaned and pulled Peter back to his dick, fucking his mouth a bit before he let Peter take over again. Peter toyed at Tony's balls with one hand as he sucked him off, the other pulling at his cock. He could feel Tony twitch in his mouth, signaling that he was close. Tony came in his mouth a few moments later. 

A little bit of Tony's cum dripped out of the side of Peter's mouth. Tony sat next to Peter on the floor. Peter crawled into Tony's mouth.

"You've got a little..."

Tony leaned down and licked his cum off Peter's face. Peter let out a moan and came.

"Did you just cum from me licking you?"

Peter nodded shyly. Tony pressed a kiss to Peter's lips and brushed his sweaty hair off his forehead.


End file.
